Dos Perfectos Opuestos
by Mochita-chan
Summary: Lyserg ya va en la universidad y tiene una beca por mantener, pero justamente alguien llega de la nada para darle una complicación más. Yaoi HaoLyserg y algo de HoroRen... Secuela de Dos Perfectos Conocidos Después de siglos, acá está el ep3
1. ¿Quedarse?

**Dos Perfectos Opuestos**

* * *

**Notas Preliminares:** Este fic es una secuela de Dos Perfectos Conocidos. Como se habrán dado cuenta, si es que han leído todo lo que respecta a _Dos Perfectos Conocidos_, el fic será principalmente un Hao/Lyserg, con intervenciones especiales de la pareja anterior (Seh, Ren y Horo... ¿Quiénes más?)

**Advertencias: **Como en cualquier fanfiction, tengo que poner el protocolo característico:

La siguiente historia contiene:

–Yaoi y Shounen Ai

–Lime y Lemon (Posteriormente)

* * *

**¿Quedarse?**

Ni un curso de Física 2 le había dado tanto dolor de cabeza como el que le estaba llegando en ese momento. En un momento estaba haciendo investigaciones para hacer un ensayo sobre Arthur Conan Doyle y al siguiente instante tropezó con Hao Asakura, el shaman que SUPUESTAMENTE debería estar muerto.

Siendo de tan buena naturaleza, y por no querer llamar la atención de medio campus por encontrar a un shaman desmayado, tuvo que hacer lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza: Llevarlo a su habitación. Realmente no lo pensó, pero recién se dio cuenta cuando ya había tendido a Hao en su cama.

–¿Por qué hago tonterías así? – dijo entre dientes, mientras Morphin lo miraba igual de confundida.

Recién con la luz de la habitación se dio cuenta de que Hao no traía la ropa de siempre. Incluso se notaba que las prendas no eran suyas, ya que le quedaban al menos dos tallas más grandes. Una camisa blanca y unos pantalones holgados de tela a rayas. Definitivamente se le veía muy raro con ese estilo de vestir ¿Qué había estado haciendo él todo el tiempo transcurrido desde el Torneo de los Shamanes?

Entonces escuchó que tocaban la puerta de la habitación. Su primera reacción fue esconder al shaman, ya que no podía tener visitas sin anunciarlas. Rápidamente cargó al inconsciente Hao y lo metió al armario. Morphin, de casualidad, también se había quedado encerrada en el mueble junto con el otro shaman, emanando un pequeño brillo rosa desde el interior, el cual, afortunadamente, sólo era visible para los shamanes. Lyserg iba a abrir la puerta del closet para dejar salir a su espíritu acompañante, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

–¿Todo está bien, señor Diethel? – preguntó el encargado del piso.

–Todo bien, señor Finnigan... – respondió nerviosamente.

–He estado escuchando quejidos hace unos momentos – dijo el hombre – Estuve pensando que tal vez estaba con dolor de estómago o algo parecido.

Lyserg recordó que hace unos momentos estaba maldiciendo cuánto pesaba Hao mientras lo arrastraba hacia la cama. Se limitó a alzar una ceja y fingir naturalidad. Entonces se entreabrió la puerta del armario, lo cual significaba que Hao estaba despertando.

–¿Qué hay ahí, señor Diethel? – preguntó extrañado.

–Pues... – Lyserg cerró la puerta repentinamente, haciendo que Hao se golpeara la cabeza y quedara inconsciente de nuevo – Sólo una vara que usaré para un modelo... Aún es un proyecto sorpresa, por lo que no puedo ponerlo a la luz por mucho... – rió tímidamente.

Al parecer el encargado le creyó. Sonrió y le dio las buenas noches al universitario. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Lyserg se apresuró para abrir la puerta del closet y dejar salir a Morphin y al shaman de fuego, el cual cayó inconsciente en brazos del inglés.

–Por tu culpa estoy al borde de perder mi beca – dijo algo molesto, como si Hao pudiera escucharle – Y no sólo eso... Al parecer ya perdí la cordura al dejarte estar bajo el mismo techo que yo...

No había caso. Hao estaría inconsciente unas horas más después de tal golpe en la cabeza. El solo hecho de haberlo dejado fuera de combate hizo sonreír al dowser. Mientras el otro seguía con su "siesta forzada", Lyserg decidió terminar de leer el libro para su ensayo.

Habían algunas cosas a las que Lyserg no podía negarse: Más créditos universitarios, estrangular a Hao y conversaciones con Ren y Horo Horo sobre sus relaciones de pareja. Al parecer tendría que descartar la segunda opción, ya que no sabría después qué hacer con el cadáver del gemelo de su mejor amigo. Lo meditaría mejor después de una buena lectura.

* * *

Estaba mareado y con una extraña sensación. Hacía mucho que no lo noqueaban a tal magnitud, y lo increíble era que ese golpe había sido provocado por un azotón de puerta. Primero en un parque y después en un armario. Un momento... ¡¿Armario?! ¡¿Qué hacía él en un armario?!

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al encontrarse sobre una cómoda cama. Se fijó primero en el techo, para luego girar la mirada hacia la pequeña hada que se balanceaba en el columpio de su jaula.

–Eres tú, pequeña... Tiempo de no vernos... – sonrió Hao – Si tú estás aquí, significa que estoy en...

–Estás en mi habitación – completó Lyserg con un gesto de molestia.

Lyserg recién llegaba de comprar su comida, por lo que tenía una bandeja con sopa, carne con patatas, un té y un paquete de galletas. Hao tragó saliva al ver la comida, pero tenía una imagen que mantener.

–En ese caso me pregunto por qué no aprovechaste mi estado para clavarme tu pedazo de vidrio en el cuello – preguntó irónicamente.

–No me preguntes eso... Aún no sé... – respondió tan fríamente como siempre.

El muchacho dejó la cena sobre una esquina de su escritorio y se dispuso a estudiar, haciendo de cuenta que la habitación sólo la ocupaban él y Morphin. Pronto se dio cuenta que Hao Asakura no podía ser ignorado, a pesar de que el otro joven de cabello largo simplemente lo estuviera mirando con tranquilidad, aún sentado sobre la cama.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te desconcentro? – preguntó el otro inocentemente, al ver cómo Lyserg arrugó el quinto papel y lo tiraba a la papelera.

–¡Sí! ¡Y mucho! ¡Aún no sé por qué te dejo vivir otro segundo más! – gruñó.

–Sabía que el estudio era un estrago para el carácter... – bufó con algo de burla, pero se vio obligado a cambiar la expresión cuando su estómago gruñó.

Lyserg volteó, pero ahora él era el de la sonrisa triunfante.

–Tendrás poder y todo lo que quieras, pero aún tienes necesidades humanas... – Lyserg cogió el paquete de galletas y lo movió lentamente para que Hao lo siguiera con la mirada – Y creo que esto caería muy bien al cuerpo y al alma, ¿No lo crees?

–Me pregunto por qué no te quemé cuando tuve la oportunidad... – frunció el ceño, tratando de concentrarse en el odioso peliverde en lugar de la comida.

–Lamenta después con el estómago lleno – dicho esto, el muchacho le lanzó el paquete.

–Rebajándome por galletas... Tan bajo he caído... – dijo abriendo la bolsa de dulces.

Lyserg no podía creer que estaba por fin en posición para burlarse del _grandioso_ Hao Asakura, el terror de muchos shamanes a través de las épocas. Tuvo ganas de continuar con las humillaciones, pero era tan único ese momento que nada creativo se le ocurrió.

Pronto él también empezó a tener hambre, así que acercó la bandeja y comenzó con el plato principal. Por algún motivo, decidió que la sopa podría ser para su nuevo compañero de cuarto ¿En serio estaba alimentando a Hao?

–Oye... – dijo Hao al pasar la última galleta – Creo que ya estoy en condiciones de marcharme.

–¿Y dejar que te vean? Por si no lo has notado, todo el perímetro es vigilado... Si te ven, sabrán que te dejé entrar y adiós a mi beca – le respondió Lyserg – Lo que no me explico es cómo lograste entrar al campus.

–Me subí a un camión y vino a parar aquí... – Hao cogió el plato de sopa que le cedió el verde – Me bajé sin que nadie me viera y así fue como llegué a este lugar.

–¿Y qué te trajo a Londres?

–Hey... Ya son demasiadas preguntas para una sola noche – le dio un gran sorbo al plato, dejando completamente limpia la vajilla – Después de una comida decente desde "ya ni recuerdo", lo mejor es una buena siesta.

–Has dormido relativamente mucho si tomamos en cuenta que te encontré tendido en el parque de la universidad.

–¿Y? Buenas noches, 'niña' – dicho esto, se echó de costado en la cama.

–¡¿A quién le dices "niña"?! – reaccionó finalmente a ese comentario – ¡Oye! ¡Estás en mi cama! ¡Sal de ahí!

Pero Hao no escuchaba. Se había quedado completamente dormido, como si en todos los años que llevaba desaparecido no lo hubiera hecho nunca. Estuvo a punto de arrastrarlo fuera del colchón, pero vio su expresión relajada al estar dormido. No parecía el monstruo que fue asesino de sus padres. Incluso se le veía más tranquilo que el mismo Yoh.

No supo el por qué, pero no quiso sacarlo de su sueño. Cogió unas mantas y se sentó nuevamente frente a su escritorio, con una confundida Morphin, la cual había visto y oído todo desde la comodidad de su jaula dorada.

–No me mires así, Morphin... – dijo el joven al ver la cara de inquisición de su hada – ¿Que por qué lo traje? Tal vez porque soy el tonto más grande del planeta...

Esa era la pregunta del milenio: Con demasiadas posibilidades, pero con ninguna respuesta aparentemente concreta. Lyserg se cubrió las piernas con las cobijas y comenzó a escribir por sexta vez su ensayo de Conan Doyle. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás y veía a Hao inmóvil en su cama ¿Qué tanto habría sucedido con él?

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas:**

–Hey... Acá con mi nuevo fanfiction, a pedido de lectores de aquí y de allá...

–Como ven, éste es un Hao/Lyserg... Tal vez la trama se vaya enredando, pero eso es lo que hace divertida a una historia, ¿No creen?

–Ahora... ¿Por qué no continúo con los fics que hacen fila por un update? No sé... las ideas llegan, pero no se concretan nnU... Tengan paciencia...

–Espero con paciencia cualquier review...


	2. Empezando el día

**Dos Perfectos Opuestos**

* * *

**Notas Preliminares:** Este fic es una secuela de Dos Perfectos Conocidos. Como se habrán dado cuenta, si es que han leído todo lo que respecta a _Dos Perfectos Conocidos_, el fic será principalmente un Hao/Lyserg, con intervenciones especiales de la pareja anterior (Seh, Ren y Horo como invitados... ¿Quiénes más?).

**Advertencias: **Como en cualquier fanfiction, tengo que poner el protocolo característico:

La siguiente historia contiene:

–Yaoi y Shounen Ai

–Lime y Lemon (Posteriormente)

**

* * *

****-**

**Empezando el Día**

Ya eran las 9.00 a.m. y Lyserg se levantó con molestia. Había pasado la noche en su escritorio, ya que Hao aún seguía durmiendo en su cama.

–Buenos días, Morphin – saludó desganado a su hada.

Morphin se balanceó sobre su columpio y luego voló en círculos.

–Al menos tú sí dormiste en tu propio espacio... – miró algo molesto hacia Hao, el cual continuaba bien dormido.

Volteó su mirada hacia la hoja de papel que estuviera trabajando desde el día anterior, el cual decía "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Por Lyserg Diethel", seguido por un gran vacío. Él dominaba a Conan Doyle, había leído cada libro de Sherlock Holmes y Literatura era su curso favorito, por lo que no debía de ser problema terminar el análisis; sin embargo la concentración era algo que prácticamente no mantenía debido a la presencia de ese individuo nuevamente en su vida. Afortunadamente estaban aún en vacaciones y no tendría que preocuparse por terminar aún.

Tocaron la puerta y el muchacho de cabello verde se puso de pie sobresaltado. Cogió a Hao del brazo y lo volvió a meter en el armario.

–¿Qué dem...! – exclamó el recién despierto Hao al verse de nuevo en el closet, pero Lyserg le cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera decir algo.

–Tú cállate – se limitó a decirle desde afuera.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y vio a sus compañeros de piso.

–Hola, Lyserg. Vamos a desayunar en Londres ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – preguntaron los muchachos tras la puerta.

–Disculpen... No puedo salir hoy... Mucho trabajo – contestó sin salir del cuarto.

–Tú trabajando en vacaciones, Lyserg. Deberías relajarte un poco...

–Lo siento... tendrá que ser otro día, Marcus... – le dijo Lyserg, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el armario – Aún tengo que revisar algunas cosas...

–Creo que deberías salir más seguido, Lyserg – comentó otro muchacho.

Los demás se fueron y Lyserg cerró la puerta.

–Acabo de recordar que hoy no abre la cafetería... Y no he desayunado aún – murmuró el muchacho.

–¡Duh! Hoy es feriado, tontín – le dijo Hao, saliendo del armario otra vez.

–No me digas – le hizo un gesto lleno de sarcasmo.

Se sentó enfadado en su cama y con mucha hambre por todo el disgusto acumulado.

–Genial... No puedo trabajar ni con el estómago vacío. Y si está lleno, hay "ciertas" cosas que me impiden la concentración... – frunció el ceño y siguió renegando.

Finalmente decidió dormir mejor en su cama. Tal vez con el estómago vacío, pero podría compensar el haber pasado la noche tan "_cómodamente" _en su escritorio.

–Buenos días, Verde... – murmuró Hao sarcásticamente, al haber recibido como saludo matutino otro confinamiento de treinta segundos en el armario.

–Vete al diablo, Hao – murmuró entre sueños.

El otro suspiró y sonrió levemente. Miró hacia Morphin, la cual parecía divertirse mucho al verlos en ese plan. El shaman de fuego volvió a sonreír y le dijo al hada.

–¿Quieres ayudarme en una misión? – le preguntó Hao.

Morphin sabía que Hao no era digno de confianza, pero algo le decía que si le acompañaba en esta ocasión, nada malo ocurriría.

0 0 0

El olor de panes recién horneados llegó a su nariz. Despertó lentamente y miró sorprendido un plato de sandwiches de jamón con huevo y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

–¿De dónde salió esto? – se preguntó Lyserg al ver la comida, la que creyó una ilusión. Tal vez tenía tanta hambre que hasta comenzaba a ver el desayuno que pudo haber comido.

–Será mejor que te decidas a comértelo o me lo apropio yo – le dijo Hao desde otro rincón de la habitación.

Lyserg miró extrañado. Se fijo en Hao, quien ya estaba comiendo unas frutas. Al costado de él estaban algunos platos vacíos.

–¿Cómo conseguiste esto? – preguntó Lyserg.

–Digamos que hice un tour gratuito y un poco de autoservicio en la cocina de la cafetería.

–Estás loco? Pudieron haberte visto! – le regañó el verde – Y lo que has hecho se llama ROBAR! No se puede entrar a la cafetería sin permiso!

–Oye, cálmate. Todos pagan una gran pensión por comida que ni siquiera piden y al edificio le sobra. Además los vigilantes también aprovechan su feriado. Tu hada sabe mucho de cómo pasar desapercibido.

–¿De qué estás hablan...? – entonces Lyserg volteó hacia su espíritu acompañante con seriedad – Morphin... ¿Acaso le ayudaste?

Morphin miró hacia otro lado y se balanceó un poco más rápido en su jaula.

–Me lo imaginaba...

–Come. Está muy bueno – le sonrió Hao.

–No pienso comer algo que me hayas conseguido tú – para contradecirle, su propio estómago comenzó a rugir como león.

Hao se rió a grandes carcajadas al ver la cara enrojecida de Lyserg.

–Qué se va a hacer. Eres un orgulloso de mierda – dijo Hao.

–Sí. Seré un orgulloso de mierda... – Lyserg se sentó al costado de él en el piso del cuarto y cogió un plato de tostadas con mermelada – Pero técnicamente no es tu comida, así que sí podré comerla.

–Como digas.

–¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – le miró ceñudo.

–Nada. Come.

Lyserg siempre se hallaba a la defensiva cuando andaba Hao cerca. Morphin incluso pensaba que debía ser muy aburrido molestarse sin darse al menos un minuto de descanso; ni si quiera ella estaba tan incómoda con la presencia de Hao, ya que habían ido los dos juntos a sacar la comida de la cafetería y había comprobado que el ex-apache no era tan malvado como se le describía.

–Y dime... – dijo entonces Hao – ¿Qué es esa cosa que has estado escribiendo?

–Un ensayo... – respondió aún de mal humor, mientras le daba otro mordisco a una tostada con jamón – No creo que te interese.

–Supones mucho – Hao le dio un sorbo a su vaso de jugo – Quizás no tengo la costumbre de leer, pero no soy tan ignorante. Algunos de mis amigos no eran indoctos en ese campo, como habrás pensado en algún momento.

–Tengo que escribir sobre Arthur Conan Doyle para el próximo ciclo y faltan unas semanas.

–Ya veo ¿Es una asignación o trabajo libre?

–Lo escogí para ganar créditos extra.

Hao lo miró tranquilamente, comiendo otra tostada. Lyserg dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia él.

_«¿Estoy conversando con Hao?»_ ese gesto que estaba viendo en el rostro de Hao, completamente nulo y tranquilo, era como el de un niño curioso. Ni Yoh podía lucir tan inocente como su gemelo estaba viéndose en ese momento.

–Si lo escogiste... – le dijo el hermano mayor de Yoh – ¿Por qué tienes tantos problemas en escribir?

Se había planteado esa misma pregunta desde que había llegado su bloqueo. Lyserg volvió a darle una mordida a su tostada con jamón y huevo y tomó un sorbo del jugo.

–Me encanta Conan Doyle y he crecido con Shelock Holmes. Sencillamente no entiendo por qué no puedo sacarlo...

–Creo que podría ayudarte... – comentó Hao.

–¿Tú¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre literatura?

–¿Quién dijo que yo te ayudaría con tu tarea? Me refería a cómo evocar tu inspiración.

–Hazme el favor – respondió sarcásticamente – ¿Qué sabes sobre inspiración?

–Fui motor de ella con mucha gente. Si bien algunos me seguían y otros me odian a muerte, incluyéndote, es obvio que soy la fuente de inspiración.

Lyserg dudó por un momento. Quería tener el resto de sus vacaciones libres. Si terminaba anticipadamente, podría salir más de la universidad con los chicos de la facultad, pero todo eso implicaría tener que soportar a Hao.

–Está bien – terminó aceptando tras considerar todos los pro y contra – Supongo que querrás algo a cambio.

–No pido mucho. Sólo un sitio dónde dormir... Es algo evidente que te pediría más tiempo de alojamiento aquí.

Volvió a dudar. Tenía que reconocer que Hao no había dado problemas en todo el tiempo que estaban entre las mismas cuatro paredes; pero por otro lado, era cuestión de tiempo para que el shaman de fuego volviera a ser peligroso.

–Te tendré bien vigilado – pronunció Lyserg al terminar su comida – ¿Qué esperas para ayudarme a sacar la inspiración?

Hao sonrió al percatarse de que eso significaba un "Sí, quédate". Terminó con lo último de su jugo y se acomodó la ropa vieja que estaba usando. Lyserg vio que el pantalón le quedaba tan grande que parecía que él también podría caber en el espacio sobrante. Tenía muchas preguntas qué hacerle a Hao sobre todo lo que había hecho en esos cuatro años de no haberse visto las caras, pero ese no era el momento conveniente para hacerlas.

–A ver. Primero empecemos por lo básico... Salgamos – le dijo el shaman de fuego.

–Salir?Estás loco o qué?Y si te ven?

–¿No recuerdas que te dije que no había nadie en todo el campus? Además sólo iremos al jardín que está aquí nomás. No cuestiones porque sé lo que te digo.

–Ya. Pero tú no vas a salir así. Llamas demasiado la atención con la pinta que tienes – le dijo al hacerle notar la ropa harapienta que traía puesta

–Creo que tienes razón. Ya veo porqué me miraban como un bicho raro cuando pasé por la calle. Los humanos son bien quisquillosos con la ropa.

–Se llama tener buena presencia, y exactamente lo contrario resalta aún más que lo pulcro – Lyserg sacó del armario una de sus mudas de ropa, shampoo, jabón y toalla. Lo juntó todo y salió del cuarto con Hao del brazo.

Llegaron al baño común del piso y Lyserg lo hizo pasar a la regadera.

–Tienes diez minutos para bañarte y vestirte.

–¿Seguro que no quieres ir conmigo? – dijo Hao con una voz fingidamente melosa.

–¡Ve ahora mismo! – le gritó con exasperación.

0 0 0

Se podía escuchar el sonido de las duchas desde el pasillo. Lyserg permanecía junto a la puerta del baño de hombres para asegurarse de que nadie entrara y sorprendiera a Hao. Todavía se preguntaba porqué había recogido a Hao en lugar de dejarlo o matarlo. No sólo estaba viviendo con el shaman más odiado del planeta, si no que estaba poniendo en peligro su beca en la universidad. Una sola nota en su expediente académico y podía arruinar todo por lo que había trabajado en cuatro años para ingresar al cuadro de honor. Podía perderlo todo si llegaban a descubrir a Hao.

–Ya terminé – Lyserg oyó la voz de Hao llamándole detrás.

Estaba dispuesto a regañarle por la demora, pero se quedó muy asombrado al ver a Hao aseado y algo más arreglado: Estaba usando una de sus camisas y un pantalón negro como el de él. Aún tenía los aretes puestos y su cabello, todavía húmedo, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Definitivamente era un contraste a la imagen andrajosa con la que había aparecido.

–¿Qué tanto me miras? Si quieres verme sin ropa, lo puedo solucionar ahora – hizo el ademán de desabrocharse la camisa, pero Lyserg le detuvo algo rojo, lo cual era por el chiste en sí.

–No nos demoremos más.

0 0 0

Después de atravesar todo el edificio hasta la salida, Lyserg se frotó las manos por el frío de la mañana. Había una neblina ligera por todo el área verde del campus, haciendo que los árboles se vieran más grises de lo que eran realmente. Hao se concentró en buscar un lugar dentro del tupido de cedros, examinando con detalle cada tronco. Lyserg se dio cuenta de que había sido en ese lugar donde encontró a Hao el día anterior.

–Bien. Éste es – dijo por fin al encontrar al cedro más alto.

–¿Qué tiene que ver un árbol con mi bloqueo? – preguntó Lyserg.

–Lo tiene que ver todo.

Lyserg vio a Hao trepar a las dos primeras ramas con mucha energía. Cuando llegó a dos metros por encima de él, le saludó desde arriba.

–Te ves bien desde aquí. Aunque siempre voy a ser más alto que tú – le dijo desde arriba.

–¡No te hagas el mono!

–¿Y con eso se supone que te haga caso? Hay que pedir con un "Por favor, Gran Señor Hao"

–¡Suficiente! – Lyserg iba a bajarlo por las malas y se remangó para sacar su péndulo, pero el cristal no estaba en ningún lado.

–¿Buscabas esto? – para vacilarle, Hao sacó del bolsillo el cristal de Lyserg y le sonrió juguetonamente al ver cómo el muchacho inglés se enfadaba más – Sube por él.

Lyserg estaba tan exasperado que también comenzó a trepar más alto para alcanzar a Hao, el cual también comenzó a subir más alto.

Siguieron así hasta que llegaron a la rama más alta. Lyserg por fin alcanzó a Hao, el cual se había quedado sentado ahí.

–Ganaste. Acá tienes – Hao le devolvió el péndulo con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Para qué hiciste esa payasad...? – entonces Lyserg se percató de que estaban a seis metros del suelo.

Hao se rió cuando Lyserg pasó de enfadado a aterrado, sobretodo al ver cómo el inglés se le abrazó por la impresión, pero separándose a penas se percató de estar abrazándole.

–¿Para qué rayos me hiciste subir?

–Para que vieras desde aquí – entonces Hao le hizo notar todo lo que se podía apreciar desde ese punto.

No era el punto más alto del bosque, pero tenía un buen panorama del campus. Desde ahí, la neblina que estaba a nivel del suelo parecía como si estuvieran sobre las nubes, dando la sensación de que el árbol había llegado hasta el cielo. Tenía que aceptar que era emocionante tener esa sensación. Respiró profundo al apreciar el aire fresco del cielo blanco, frío por el invierno, pero aún agradable.

–No me imaginé que aquí se estaría tan cómodo... – dijo cuando unos cuántos rayos de luz atravesaron una nube, iluminando más el suelo.

–Sí, no está nada mal... Siempre se ve bien desde aquí.

–"Siempre"? Cuándo has estado aquí antes?

–En algunas veces... Creo que por una de esas fue que me encontraste ayer.

–Seguro que te caíste por idiota.

–Reconsidera el hecho de que estamos a más de 5 metros del suelo, así que no me tientes a "enseñarte a volar".

–Te digo lo mismo.

En lo alto, Lyserg se sintió relajado. Se había olvidado de todo el estrés al que había estado sometido durante los ciclos de clases, sintiendo que ahora era capaz de hacer de todo. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que subir a un árbol le ayudaría tanto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era exactamente lo que quería mostrarle Hao.

–Me imagino que lo haces a menudo – dijo Lyserg – No me explico de qué otra manera se te ocurriría traerme aquí.

–Eso y porque me gusta estar sobre todo el mundo.

–¿Por qué no me sorprendo? – preguntó irónicamente.

–Quién sabe... pero te aseguro que te sorprenderás más con el tiempo, Querido Lyserg – Hao sonrió nuevamente y se puso de pie sobre la rama – Apuesto a que te sientes más relajado.

–Sí... Quién diría que tenías razón.

–Sólo faltaría una buena cuota de adrenalina.

–De eso me encargo yo – contestó con una gran sonrisa de confianza en sí mismo.

Hao no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, ya que Lyserg lo cogió por la cintura, enrolló el cable de su péndulo a la rama y se lanzaron desde lo alto a gran velocidad. Faltando unos centímetros para tocar el suelo, el cable por fin se estiró, quedando colgados a una altura desde la que recién podían saltar al suelo.

–¡Jajaja¡Eso estuvo muy bueno! – rió Hao después de la emoción – Estás comenzando a _soltarte las trenzas_.

–Piensa que fue para bajar más rápido – Lyserg volvió a enrollar el cable – Mis compañeros de piso están llegando, así que ve a mi habitación sin que te vean. La ventana está abierta y Morphin te ayudará a subir.

Ni siquiera se ofendió por ser mandado tan rápido a ocultarse; incluso Hao podía jurar que Lyserg estaba disimulando perfectamente sus emociones. Definitivamente estaba logrando avances.

Por su lado, definitivamente estaba muy emocionado por todo. Todavía se sentía capaz de mover montañas si se lo proponía. Hasta se había olvidado de que quería matar a Hao en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, la cual tuvo cuando estaban en la rama alta. Definitivamente era un gran contraste el Hao que apareció por primera vez en su vida y el Hao que estaba con él en esos momentos.

Recordó que tenía aún las energías y la cabeza despejada para comenzara redactar y no quería que ésta se esfumara sin haberla aprovechado antes.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Continuará...**

**Notas:**

–Vaya. Sí que me he demorado... pos andaba en miles de cosas (examen de ingreso, la página de Deux Kratos: Pantheon, el otro fic de Harry... en fin). Acá les traigo este episodio. Si dios quiere, trataré de hacer el 3ro en menos tiempo.

–No sé si se han percatado de que Hao muchas veces ha "salido del closet"... Supongo que entienden la ironía, pero si no, entonces me mandan un review para que explique el chiste de la frase (pero a éstas alturas todo el que es fan de yaoi debería saber xDDD).

–Muchos me preguntan si es realmente importante leer Dos Perfectos Conocidos. Bien, paso a explicar: _Dos Perfectos Conocidos_ termina cuando los chicos tienen 17 años y se centra en Horo Horo y Ren, con Yoh y Anna de fondo. Por ahí hay unas cuantas escenas de Lyserg comentando que es bisexual, e incluso se hace mucho más amigo de Horo Horo y Ren por identificárseles. _Dos Perfectos Opuestos_ nace a partir del final, cuando Lyserg se encuentra a Hao en el patio de la universidad. Es que en este fic decidí que no quería dejar solito a Lyserg y traté de hallarle la comicidad a una posible relación Hao/Lyserg (en las que Hao lo hace rabiar con su actitud despreocupada a lo Yoh, y Lyserg se debate entre ahorcarlo con su péndulo o contenerse para no manchar su cuarto).

–Supongo que aquí caeré en otro "Cliché del Fandom Shaman King": Lyserg piensa en matarlo más de una vez y al final sucumbe ante el amor naciente. El otro cliché sería "Dar a conocer que Hao no es tan terrible como parece". El hecho de que Hao sea un sádico con complejo de superioridad, no significa que carezca de su lado divertido. OJO: **NO lo voy a volver bueno**. Me gusta que Hao sea el bastardo irónico de siempre y que se gane enemigos, así que no esperen que termine pidiéndole perdón a Lyserg por lo de sus padres.

–La mayoría de los fics con esta pareja son mayormente estas opciones: _a) Hao cambia a buenito..._ definitivamente no me gusta porque Hao simplemente es Hao. _b) Hay Rape (o sea, violación)_... Digamos que no soy del tipo de lectoras de éste género. Como digo y me encanta repetir: No haré que Hao se reforme o que viole a Lyserg. Simplemente será una relación algo extraña, que podría variar de peleas frecuentes, el "te mataré a penas tenga la oportunidad" o que los dos se echen a reír en algún momento.

–Ahora paso a responder Reviews:

**Atemu no kitsune:** Hao con un portazo en las narices... es algo gracioso si también te fijas de que "salió de un closet" xDDDD

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:** Aunque me costó leer tu review porque las mayúsculas dan dolor de ojos y los signos de puntuación son importantes, de todos modos agradezco el review xD.

**Ruri-Sakuma:** Usu! El de Dos Perfectos Conocidos data del lejano 2003, uno de los primeros fics yaoi que escribí (porque realmente el primer anime del que hice un yaoi fue de Beyblade). De todos modos gracias por pasar por aquí.

**plika-z:** De todos modos lo voy a seguir.

**Karenu-Kiyoto:** Nah, la mayoría en somos unas locas xDDD... Horo/Ren entrará como pareja invitada en episodios posteriores,

**Valsed:** Gracias.

**Lady-Amaltea: **Gracias por leer el otro fic -. Lo de Hao pronto se va a resolver.

**Lupi-chan:** Intento que éste sea mejor, tanto en redacción como en desarrollar la personalidad de Hao y Lyserg.

**Galy: **Cielos, no es para tanto, pero igual gracias (sonrojo aquí xD). Nah, con el tiempo van. De todos modos me halaga que le sigas el hilo a mis fics inconclusos, aunque prácticamente tengan telarañas por falta de actualización xD.

**Kiri Miyamoto:** Es obvio que Hao vivió su odisea, pero ya se relatará mucho después. Con respecto a Lyserg, no le conviene o le quitan su beca xD.

**KaNiZa:** Sip. Los leeré cuando me desocupe. Pero de todas maneras trataré de leerlos bien.

**Xin-Tamao: **Y sigo diciendo que no soy tanto para tener seguidores (luego me termino creyendo la chupada de mango xDDD). Gracias por leer.

**Takami Megunata: **Gracias. No te preocupes que entiendo bien. Estoy igual de ocupada y por eso he demorado un egg de tiempo en hacer este episodio.

**Kany-chan: **No hay nada que no pueda solucionarse. Sólo presta más atención a las clases de redacción (por ejemplo, estoy comenzando a corregir varios errores gramaticales de mis primeros fics... y esos sí son para vetarlos por burradas en los verbos xD). De hecho que va a haber lemon, eso tenlo por seguro.

**dameunbeso: **Espero que ésta salga mejor que la otra... Gracias por el review.

**Cristal Ketchum Darklight:** Sí, gracias por venir a leer.

**SteDiethel:** Sip, Gracias. Hao Lyserg está entre mis alternativas para escribir fanfics, aunque tengo más predilección por el Horo/Ren y el Yoh/Lyserg.

**Shiroi Tsuki: **Me complace que estés en plan de leer el otro fic también. No es TAN ligado a este fic, pero al menos es para entretener xD.

–En fin. Gracias a todos los Chicos y Chicas que leen los fics "Dos Perfectos" (El _Conocidos _y _Opuestos_). Seguiré esperando más reviews.


	3. Bajo Vigilancia

**Dos Perfectos Opuestos**

**

* * *

**

**Notas Preliminares:** Este fic es una secuela de Dos Perfectos Conocidos. Como se habrán dado cuenta, si es que han leído todo lo que respecta a _Dos Perfectos Conocidos_, el fic será principalmente un Hao/Lyserg, con intervenciones especiales de la pareja anterior (Seh, Ren y Horo como invitados... ¿Quiénes más?).

**Advertencias: **Como en cualquier fanfiction, tengo que poner el protocolo característico:

La siguiente historia contiene:

–Yaoi y Shounen Ai

–Lime y Lemon (Posteriormente)

* * *

**Bajo Vigilancia**

Lyserg se había encontrado con sus amigos en la entrada de la puerta y estaba haciendo tiempo para que Hao pudiera entrar a la habitación sin ser visto.

–Hubieras ido con nosotros, Lyserg – le dijo uno de sus amigos.  
–Sí, Herman. Pero ya sabes cómo me tiene esa tarea – contestó Lyserg.  
–De todas formas te trajimos algunas cosas del restaurante – le dijo una de las chicas del grupo, dándole unos muffins en una caja de cartón de una pastelería.  
–Gracias, Lily. Estaba necesitándolos.

_«Posiblemente Hao quiera probar uno... Un momento ¿Por qué me intereso en que Hao coma o no!»  
«Eso es porque en el fondo le estás encontrando su lado divertido»  
«No te pedí tu opinión, conciencia estúpida»_

–Espero que puedas terminar tu trabajo. Mañana habíamos pensado avanzar el documental sobre la diversidad cultural en las ciudades grandes y pensábamos que podrías ayudarnos – le sugirió otro chico.  
–Seguro, Marcus. Mañana voy con ustedes – dijo sonriente _«¿Ahora cómo haré mañana para vigilar a Hao?»_

0 0 0

–Vaya. Comida dulce – exclamó Hao al ver los biscochos que le diera Lyserg.  
–No pienses que te los doy porque sí. Es sólo que no me los voy a poder comer todos y no me gusta que sobre la comida.  
–Sí, seguro. Y de ahí yo usaré un vestido de princesa y te daré un gran beso – le respondió sarcásticamente.  
–De todas maneras tengo que decirte algo sobre mañana – le dijo con el restro muy serio, alejándole los muffins antes de que pudiera tomarlos.  
–¿Ah, sí?  
–Mañana tengo que salir. Tienes que jurarme que POR NINGÚN MOTIVO vas a salir de este cuarto – Lyserg vocalizó y enfocó cada sílaba de la frase.  
–Qué aburrido que eres.  
–¡Promételo!  
–Ya entendí. Qué preocupón que saliste, verde.  
–Te lo digo en serio, Hao. Si llegan a descubrirte, el primero que te mata soy yo – amenazó mientras le daba los pasteles.  
–También te amo, verde – le dijo sarcásticamente.

Lyserg gruñó de la desesperación y se retiró a bañarse. Hao rió animadamente y se tendió en la cama con relajo.

–Me pregunto si con todo ese estrés llegará a graduarse sin úlceras...

0 0 0

_"La serie de libros de Sherlock Holmes, obra del ilustre Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, nos presenta al detective del mismo nombre, el cual trata de resolver los misterios en la fría Londres..."_

El inicio del ensayo iba bastante bien para Lyserg. En un momento había logrado visualizar la idea global de lo que quería plasmar en palabras. En ese instante tenía la inspiración necesaria y no había nada que pudiera cortarlo...

–Verde, voy a bañarme – dijo Hao al salir del cuarto.  
–Sí, sí...

Unos segundos después...

–¡Ese idiota¡Si lo ven por los pasillos yo lo mato! – dijo para sí mismo mientras corría hacia el baño a velocidad luz.

Diez minutos después...

–Tienes suerte de que todos estén en el cuarto piso... – dijo Lyserg con el ceño fruncido y tirando de la oreja izquierda de Hao.  
–Entonces no me hubieras apurado en el baño. Sé que tu urgencia por verme era mucha, pero hay que tener mucha paciencia – contestó juguetón.  
–¡No me interesa verte desnudo! – Lyserg gritó completamente colorado.  
–No sabía que te podías poner muy navideño, Verde – comentó Hao al ver la combinación de su cabello y su rostro.

En respuesta, Lyserg le tiró más fuerte de la oreja y lo lanzó al cuarto.

–¡Si no estuviera aquí, te estrangularía con mis propias manos! – le gritó nuevamente.

Morfin sólo veía la situación con un sólo punto bueno: Hao no tenía sus poderes ni a su espíritu acompañante para responderle.

0 0 0

–Oye... ¿Y qué hacían todos tus compañeros de clase en el cuarto piso? – le preguntó Hao inocentemente, sentado sobre la cama de Lyserg.  
–En una fiesta... – respondió aún escribiendo desde el escritorio.  
–¿Y por qué no fuiste?  
–Porque estoy trabajando ahora – borrón en el papel y volvió a escribir.  
–Por un momento creí que no te habían invitado...

Lyserg garabateó más rápido el papel, lo arrugó y encestó en el bote de basura.

–Uy, creo que toqué un punto sensible...  
–Cállate – le tiró una bola de papel, pero Hao la esquivó.  
–Aunque ya que lo pienso, me han dado ganas de salir de nuevo...  
–Haces eso y te quedarás en el armario hasta que me gradúe.

Pasaron algunas horas y Lyserg seguía avanzando con su trabajo. Hao se había aburrido de verlo escribir y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Al terminar la quinta página, Lyserg suspiró y se hundió entre sus libros. Desde que había llegado a Londres no había hecho más que estudiar. Su vida social en la universidad estaría completamente inerte de no ser por el grupo de Marcus, Herman, Lily, Francine y Greg; todos ellos sus compañeros de clase desde el internado de la secundaria.

Morfin le preparó café con el agua caliente del termo y las bolsitas de azúcar que guardaba. Lyserg se percató del trabajo que le costaba siempre a su pequeña hada cargar la taza, muy pesada para ella, considerando su tamaño.

–Yo me lo hago, Morfin. Muchas gracias – le sonrió su shaman.

Mientras sorbía lentamente su bebida, miraba a Hao en su cama. Estaba usando su segundo juego de pijamas, de rayas verdes con azul, y se había trenzado el cabello como en la mañana.

Había estado regañándole todo el día y, aunque él aún considerara a Hao la reencarnación del diablo, era imposible no tratarlo como a alguien de su misma edad, especialmente porque la presencia de Hao le recordaba al tiempo que estuvo conviviendo con Yoh y los demás. Sólo había renegado así cuando vivió con Yoh, Horo Horo y Ren. ¿Hao estaría fingiendo o así es él cuando no está torturando a alguien?

Entonces volvió a cortarse a sí mismo al recordar que Hao estaba de nuevo dormido en SU cama. No había caso despertarlo, ya que él tenía el sueño pesado. Tendría que dormir de nuevo en su escritorio. Por lo menos tenía que avanzar su trabajo hasta tarde.

Trató de imaginar por un momento cómo sería si confiaba en Hao y lo dejara solo en la universidad.

Entonces invadió su mente la imagen de Hao y, como fondo, el edificio completamente en llamas. _«Extrañé el fuego y encontré unos fósforos. Lo demás ocurrió muy rápido»_ respondió el Hao de su imaginación.

0 0 0

Al día siguiente, Hao estaba nuevamente con la ropa casual de Lyserg y parado con él en la parada del autobús, esperando al de las 9.00 a.m. Lyserg iba lo más informal posible, con una gorra grande, chaqueta gris y jeans, mientras que Hao iba en buzo deportivo, larga trenza y sus típicos aretes.

–¿Por qué el cambio? Creí que querías que me quedara en tu habitación fingiendo que no existo – inquirió alegremente, jugando con su larga trenza.  
–Cambié de idea. Es mejor si te vigilo.  
–Siempre quise conocer mejor Inglaterra. Con todo el smog y la gente flemática...  
–¡No es un tour para ti! Todos vamos a hacer un trabajo y no vas a molestarnos por nada en el mundo.  
–¡Lyserg¡Llegaste muy temprano! – le llamó uno de los muchachos.

Los demás ya estaban llegando y rápidamente se fijaron en el chico japonés que le acompañaba.

–Vaya, Lyserg ¿Quién es tu amigo? – le preguntó Greg.  
–Él no es mi amig...  
–Mucho gusto. Me llamo Hao Asakura. Mis compañeros me llamaban Hao-sama – respondió instantáneamente.  
–Oh, yo soy Greg. Ellos son Marcus, Lily, Herman y Francine.  
–¿De dónde se conocen? Lyserg nunca recibió visitas ni cuando estábamos en el internado – preguntó Francine.  
–Pues... – nuevamente fue interrumpido por Hao.  
–Desde niños. Por un infortunado incidente... Muy muy triste...

Lyserg estuvo a punto de estallar. Sabía bien que el "triste incidente" había sido el asesinato de sus padres por el mismo Hao. Lo habría ahorcado en ese instante de no ser porque sus amigos serían testigos potenciales.

De lejos, las dos chicas del grupo ya le habían echado el ojo a Hao, mientras que los otros chicos jalaron a Lyserg a un lado.

–Lyserg. Tu amigo es perfecto – le dijo Herman.  
–¿De qué hablan?  
–¿Cómo que de qué? Tu amigo es una verdadera mezcla de culturas. Japonés, con perfecto acento estadounidense y pareciera que tiene raíces apaches. Es más que indicado para el proyecto de diversidad cultural – le explicó Marcus.  
–Chicos... No es la gran cosa. Además... Hao no se va a quedar mucho tiempo y no tiene dónde quedarse – _«Sí, porque lo voy a asesinar a penas nos vayamos»_ pensó Lyserg.  
–Entonces vamos a arreglar con el rector para que se pueda quedar en el internado – agregó Greg – Y seguro que no le molestará que se quede en tu habitación. Sabes que no hay más cuartos.

Ahora Lyserg estaba encadenado irremediablemente a la presencia de Hao, o al menos hasta que terminaran el proyecto.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Notas:**

–Ya lo sé. Me demoré. Ni se les vaya a ocurrir mandarme reviews con reproche, porque sencillamente los voy a ignorar, a menos que me vengan con comentarios que me aporten constructivamente.

–La verdad es que quería terminar con este fic así nomás, pero no sería agradable ni para ustedes ni para mí que lo cancele, así que traté de buscar huecos en mi tiempo para terminarlo. Ya ven que está un poco corto, pero es lo mejor que he podido sacar.

–Ahora sí. Esperen el siguiente capítulo y manden sus reviews , y ruego que tenga más de tres líneas... y que no cuente el "Qué lindo, actualiza pronto". Soy exigente en ese sentido. Pongan qué les gustó y qué no. Ese tipo de reviews son los que me alegran el día y aportan coeficiente intelectual de todos porque significa que tenemos raciocinio y opinión elaborada.

–A todos los que han cumplido ese requisito, las felicito de corazón y cabe mencionar que esos reviews son los que más me han motivado a no dejar este fic botado. Muchas gracias y sigan así.


End file.
